Through The Steps
by psychxdelix
Summary: A new girl joins E Class not too long after they were brought into the craziness that is their Koro-sensei. With over a year of her past hidden, the girl tries her hardest to keep people from prying. Just wanting to be with her cousin was enough for her. She didn't want to be alone again./"I remember you now." He said with a grin./ HIATUS
1. New Student

"Did you hear? We have a new transfer student."

"I hear it's a she. And she's from France."

"Why is she immediately going to THAT class though?"

"By that class, you mean E Class?"

The news amongst the Kunugigaoka Junior High students was the news that a new girl was now attending their prestigious school. Not many had seen her yet, none had even found out her name and none had a single clue as to what happened for her to be dropped into E Class immediately.

"You've been briefed on everything that goes on in this classroom so just to remind you, if you speak any of this to someone not in your new classroom, you will be subjected to a mind wipe. This mission is of upmost importance and a threat to national security." The girls new P.E teacher said sternly.

"Hai, Kurasuma-sensei." She spoke softly as she gazed out the window, "I came to this class freely and knowing full well what I was in for." She stated lightly, half lying. She was here for a different reason, and a good enough reason by her standards to stay no matter what.

"Alright, you will meet your target in just a few minutes, and once class starts, you will meet your new classmates. Thank you for your cooperation." Kurasuma said as he bowed his head a bit to the girl sitting in his chair.

Her hair reached down to her waist in curls, luscious and thick, and such a unique color you wouldn't think to believe it be her natural color. Her looks in general seemed unique, but oddly similar to her cousin in the aura she gave off and the look in her heterochromic eyes. Eyes which widened in surprise as there was a sudden whip of some wind inside the room and a new voice came to her ears.

"You, young lady, must be Sai Mukami yes?"

The girl looked towards the door to see a large yellow cephalopod dressed like a teacher, sort of like a valedictorian in a way. His eyes stared down at her and her own back at him.

"I go by Koro-sensei. Now that you are my student I promise that I will try to help you in every way I can for you to succeed. I hope we have a very great year together." Koro-sensei said with his usual large eternal grin plastered on his face.

"E-EH?! You really aren't human?! Then what planet are you fro-"

"I AM A EARTH BORN BEING THANK YOU! WHY DO ALL YOU STUDENTS JUMP TO EXTRATERESTRIAL BEING?!" Koro-sensei comedically grew upset. It caused her to laugh at his own expense.

-A Week Prior-

"Your suspension was lifted your second year, I was a bit disappointed to hear you dropped and transferred to another school. Now that you are back, I'm curious as to why." The Chairman of Kunugigaoka Junior High asked as his chin rested on his laced fingers.

"… Frankly Chairman, that is on a need to know basis. And quite frankly, you are just looking for a reason to wrap me around your finger so I can act like your version of a perfect student. With my grades I stand on the same level of at least A or B Class, however my attitude is what you have a problem with, isn't it?" Sai asked with a frown. "Sorry. My reasons are my own."

The chairman's eyebrow seemed to twitch a bit, but said nothing to her disrespect. "I see. No matter… As to what class you'll be set in, or rather, should be set in. I will only give you this choice once. And it's the first time I've given any student of this school this choice," he started, "With your grades you are able to be set in A Class with no problem. However, if you had stayed with us your second year, you would've been set in E Class. Due to certain circumstances, I will allow you the choice to choose which class you will be in."

"Certain circumstances?" Sai seemed confused, evident in her wide eyed surprised expression. "Something you can't control? Wow that's scary. The Devil chairman isn't controlling a situation. Must be dire." She mocked. She never liked the chairman to begin with. Ever since her first year there, he had been cruel to her. Not to mention his son loved to instigate things and get her into a great deal of trouble.

"Please don't misunderstand. I am very well in control of the situation. However, other pieces have stepped onto the board." The chairman said as he flashed the girl a very knowing and arrogant smile. It reminded her of Asano her first year when he got her in trouble for causing a fight with another classmate of hers.

"I see…" Sai mumbled before turning away and grimacing, 'Arrogant bastard. I'd love to rip him a new one.' She thought before taking a deep breath and looking back at him, "I'll take E Class if it means I don't have to deal with your devilish imp of a son." On actuality the fact she wouldn't be sharing the same class as Asano if she went to E Class was a bonus. She was going to End Class for family reasons.

"Alright then." The Chairman said before calling out a bit louder, "Kurasuma-Sensei, it seems you have a new addition to your class."

Sai blinked in confusion before turning to the door as she heard it open. In came a stern looking man, handsome at that, however he looked more like the 'all-work-no-play' type of guy by the way he walked in and the neutral expression on his face. In his hand was a folder and beside him a woman. "Hello. My name is Kurasuma, and I am the official on-paper teacher for E Class."

"On paper? Official? What's that supposed to mean?" Sai asked even more confused before she set a hand to her forehead.

"I am a former member of a special ops unit in the military, and am now the P.E teacher for Class E and training them to be assassins."

"Assassins? For what?!" Her cousin, was being trained to be an assassin? This had to be a joke the chairman concocted to throw her off. But then again, she wouldn't doubt something fishy going on with E Class ever since the moon blew up.

Kurasuma opened the folder and held out a page from it with a picture of a yellow, octopus like being with green stripes on its head.

"The being in the picture is known as Koro-sensei. A name given to him by his students. He is the being that had caused th incident with blowing up our moon. And is the real teacher of the E class." Kurasuma explained without missing so much as a beat. "This is a state secret so you are to keep this to yourself or face dire consequences. And be subjected to a mind wipe. For some reason he chose to teach E Class, and for that all E Class students strive to assassinate him, for a reward of 10 Billion yen." He stated. "You still have a chance to change classes, however you will have your mind wiped-"

"Don't worry about this." Sai cut him off, a sweat drop on her forehead, "Uh… This is a little too much to register right now, But I'm sure by the time I get into class I'll have met terms with it. I'm determined to stay out of the same building as Chairman's son, so if I have to start this craziness just to do it, I'm cool with it." She laughed nervously after she partially lied. She wouldn't have guessed this at all. Really. Her little cousin had his work cut out for him but knowing how he was, she was sure he could handle something on this scale.

-Present Day-

It didn't take to long for 8:30 am to roll around, and she heard her new classmate's voices and footsteps going into a room down the hall. A small bit of anxiety did start in her heart, however the thought of the look on her cousin's face made it dissipate completely. "Oh his look will be priceless." She whispered before grabbing her book bag and standing up a bit after Koro-sensei left to greet his class once the first bell rang.

"Follow me please." Kurasuma said as he got up as well and made his way out. And she did follow him out, as quietly as possible. "They might come off strong, but they'll accept you sooner or later." He said softly before he heard Koro-sensei call them in.

"You can come in now~" Koro-sensei said happily.

Sai took a deep breath as Kurasuma opened the door for her, and slowly she walked in.

Eyes were wide their newest classmate walked in. Her long hair a pale lavender color and eyes heterochromic; her left eye a pale blue and the other a beautiful gold. Her alabaster skin seemingly flawless and her body the envy of her female peers in the main building (And Kayano). The uniform very form fitting for her and made her seem like a doll almost since it seemed perfect. She looked like a foreigner which has caused her a great deal of trouble in some places in Japan.

"Hey, my name is Sai Mukami, it is very nice to be here." Sai said as she bowed to her classmates, however, she quickly straightened up in surprise as the sound of a chairs legs dragging against the floor abruptly and hands slamming a bit on someone's desk.

"Sai?! What are you doing here?!" Her cousin exclaimed with wide, confused eyes.

"Oh- Nagisa!~" The girl rushed over and tackled the boy to the floor, setting a hand to the back of his head to make sure he didn't hit his head anywhere. "I've missed you so much! ~" she said happily before comically rubbing her cheek against her younger cousins.

The whole class looked at the two surprise, startled by the girl's sudden outburst of happiness and tackling their classmate.

"Woah Nagisa~ Didn't know you had a secret girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me anything?~" A redette known as Karma grinned as he leaned on the back legs of his chair.

"She's not-"

"What the hell Nagisa! Why have you been holding out on us!?" The perv of the class, Okajima called out insulted.

"No she's-"

"I didn't think Nagisa was into girls." The Yankee seeming girl of the class, Rio stated surprised. Some of the others in the class nodded in agreement.

"SHE'S MY COUSIN." Nagisa finally managed to get a word in, in a shout really. The class silenced and looked from his so called 'cousin' and then back to him a few times. He gently pushed off his cousin who was situated between his legs and hugging him gingerly, leaning back on his hands as he sat up, "What are you doing here, Sai?"

"I transferred back in." Sai stated before standing up, bring her cousin to his feet at the same time.

Nagisa gave her a slight frown, "But why? Does my mom know you're back?"

"Like hell she does… She'd make me dress in pink every chance she got." Sai shuddered at the thought before picking up her book bag.

"I had a feeling you two had something in common, I didn't think that you two were related though." Koro-sensei said as he walked closer and pat both of their heads. The girl was only an inch taller than Nagisa, which he took into account. "I'm sure with you here now, you will become a great asset to the class in trying to assassinate me~ fufufufu~" Koro-sensei chuckled arrogantly as the green stripes appeared on his head again.

"Thanks, Koro-sensei~" Sai smiled a bit before looking back at her cousin and hugging him tighty.

The other boys of the class, aside from the lazy asses in the far corner where sat their leader Terasaka, and walked over to the two, wanting to get to know the new girl. But in the back of the class sat Karma, another student who didn't get up to meet Nagisa's cousin. He had his usual smirk on his face but something in his eyes revealed a vague recognition.

"So what side of the family are you related to Nagisa on?" Okajima asked with a smile.

"I'm his cousin on his mother's side. My mom is his mom's younger sister." Sai stated lightly before looking at Nagisa. "Doesn't seem like Nagisa is happy to see me though. I haven't seen him in two years." She frowned.

"It's not that I'm not happy, I've missed you I swear, but your means of seeing me usually get you in a lot of trouble, Sai." Nagisa stated, "I'm just worried about you is all." He tried to assure her.

"You came just in time too, Mukami! Our school trip is coming up~ We're gonna have loads of fun~" Sugino smiled happily. "We're going to Kyoto." He informed.

"Sounds exciting, I'm not sure I am eligible to go anyways, since I just got here." Sai mumbled a bit before giving them a weary smile.

"Of course you'll be able to go!~" Koro-sensei interrupted, "I've already talked it over the principal.~"

"Really?!" The girl smiled before hugging her cousin again, even if he wasn't the one to give her the good news. She had never been to Kyoto, let alone been in Tokyo for quite some time. She felt like a foreigner, might as well have been thanks to how she looked, but still. She was happy… She was happy to be back… To be with Nagisa, and away from that dreadful place. He was the whole reason she came back. Nagisa was her rock, and she wouldn't let him go this time. Never again, she mentally swore over and over.

"Well class, now that we've been mostly acquainted with the new student, shall we start class?" Koro-sensei asked as he made his way behind the desk and picked up one of the textbooks, and a chalk for the chalkboard. "Mukami, you can take the seat between Terasaka and Karma."

"Hai.." Sai pouted. She wasn't sitting next to her cousin but being in the same class with him was enough- 'EH?! Karma is here?!' She suddenly thought frantically. The surprise clear on her face as she turned to looked around the class and make eye contact with gold eyes. The owner of such eyes smirking at her.

"I don't bite~ Unless you fall asleep, I might actually put something hot up your nose~" Karma warned as he pointed to the seat to the right of him.

Sai frowned deeply, "That's not very nice."

"Is there an issue, Miss Mukami?" Koro-sensei asked.

'Yes.'

"No, sensei." Sai smiled before walking to her new seat.

* * *

 **I know this is bad, but review and tell me if I should continue this or make something better :(**

 **It was originally on Wattpad, because I wanted to showcase the cover I made for it, but hey idk.**

 **Please review I would really appreciate it~  
-Cheshire**


	2. Pantie Shot

"What's got you so worried about that girl, Kurasama?" The blonde beauty, known as bitch-sensei, asked as she walked into the teacher's lounge with her arms cross underneath her chest.

"Nothing in particular, I do this with all the students. By knowing what kind of kid's they are help figure out their possible strong points in combat." Kurasama said, as if it was completely normal to do a background check on his new fifteen-year-old female student. Yup, that wasn't weird at all.

Irina gave the man a look of absolute confusion before shaking her head, "If you say so- what's wrong with your face?" She had changed her sentence halfway due to the very weirdly confuse look on her fellow "teachers" face, although it looked more like someone asked him if he would ever do anal, a look she's seen on men's faces before. "What is it?"

"There's not much recent information on this girl… All information ends with the first month of attending middle school, and starts up again about two weeks before the past Monday." Kurasama said as he looked at the screen with more of an appropriately confuse look, "Looks like she got suspended for the remainder of her first year, though doesn't say why. She drops out from the school registry halfway through the year, with a picture from a security camera of her getting on a flight to France. It says nothing about why and to whom she was going to be with in France."

"How are you getting all this information? It's kinda creepy." Irina mumbled with a curious look. "She's just a kid. She hasn't even trained as an assassin yet and you're getting too deep into this."

"It wouldn't be a surprise she got shipped off to relatives overseas, but why would there be a need to delete information on her whereabouts after she left Japan? It doesn't make sense." Kurasama stated.

"What doesn't make sense is you are still on this topic." Irina started, "Work with what you have now, see how this girl fairs. Then ask her yourself. She's related to Nagisa right? So I'm sure she'll be open about it. Maybe your guys forgot some information in their folders when they sent you that stuff. No need to get any deeper into it. What important thing could that fifteen-year-old do in France that you absolutely need to know? Nothing. She's just a kid. Once that yellow octopus is gone we'll never see those kids again. It won't matter." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed.

Kurasama went back to his normal, straight expression before caving in with a deep sigh. "You're right." He stated as he closed his computer and got up.

"How long have you been back, Sai?" Nagisa asked as he walked alongside his cousin on his way home.

"A little close to a month now." Sai chuckled a bit before poking the slightly shorter boy's cheek. Pinching it soon after, before pulling it away when he tried to swat it away. "I've been trying to get all my stuff together to get back into school."

"Where do you live now, with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Like hell I'll ever go back there." Sai mumbled nonchalantly before holding her hands behind her head, "I've got an apartment all to myself, and have been fine for the past few weeks, so I think I can manage without my good for nothing parents getting in the way." She mused slightly, although Nagisa could sense that underlying rage and disgust towards her parents. Being her closest friend and relative gave nagisa that insight. She knew that much. She knew he could tell, but if she could help it, wanted to try and hide that from him. "Anyways, is your mom, y'know still a hardass?" Sai couldn't help but ask, glancing at her cousin a bit curiously. But that curiosity was quickly dispelled and turned into understanding as she saw his downcast gaze. "I see… You have your work cut out for you Nagi." She mumbled.

"Says the one living on her own. How are you even paying for the apartment? You know students aren't allowed to have jobs and I know you wouldn't ask you parents for anything-"

"No harm no foul, if Satan himself doesn't find out. Let's keep it between me and you so he doesn't, okay?" Sai said with a slight smirk, "Unless you want my parents to beat the living crap outta me for getting expelled from the best school around."

Nagisa gave her a look between disapproval and defeat, and he sighed, deeply, "You're still such a reckless person." He muttered beneath his breath before they reached a fork in the road. "Which way is your new place?" He asked.

"That way." Sai pointed to the left.

"Oh- Mine's the other way… I guess we separate from here. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Nagisa asked.

"Yup~ I think you actually might miss me if I disappear this time." Sai chuckled, amused by the prospect.

Nagisa was silent for a moment before he began to walk off, "I missed you the first time you disappeared… Stupid…" He whispered.

Sai sighed and smiled wearily before setting a hand to her hip, "Look what I've done now, I've gone and made him gloomy… I'll get him a present to apologize…" She said lightly before walking off in the direction of her own home. Her shoes hitting the concrete with light clicks at the heel. She didn't mean to say insensitive things to Nagisa and make him upset, it was just the fact she hadn't seen the smaller male in such a long time, she forgot what she could and couldn't say. The line they had drawn between them was now blurred, and she was almost sure it was blurred in his mind too. Though she was never sure with Nagisa. Even if they practically grew up with one another. Her, Nagisa, and her two older siblings Hikaru and Mairu. "How long has it been? Nine months? More or less? Oh who knows…" She shrugged as she stopped at train tracks as the stop stick came down to warn her along with the blaring rings of alarm.

"I gotta kill a teacher… A yellow, goofy, cephalopod who plans to destroy Earth in a year like he did the moon… Sounds like fun but also like it'll be a lot of work…" Sai whispered before the train had finally arrived, zooming past her and causing her hair to whip around her. "And Karma is in there too… Ugh, he's a drag… Pranks are great though, I'll give him that…" She mused lightly. "I hope he chokes on that Ego of his… arrogant brat… There are familiar faces in that class… But they don't remember me it seems—besides Karma and Nagisa, no one recognizes me. I don't know if I should be offended or relieved." Chuckling, the young teen shrugged and began to walk over the tracks once the stick began to roll up and the train disappeared off to her left. "Maybe a little of both… If they all remembered me, it would be problematic… Though I wish I had made a big enough impression to be remembered…" She rambled on to herself as she arrived at her apartment..

Before anyone realized it, a week had passed. A week allowing Sai to adjust to the zaniness that was Koro-sensei, and a week of adjusting to the cruelty of the relationship between the main building and E Class. A week of Sai and Nagisa to slowly starting to regain the close bond they once had. A week of planning to assassinate Koro-sensei.

"I liquefied anti-koro-sensei bb's… It was a lot of work but I did it… But how would I get him to drink it…?" Sai wondered lightly before looking down at the bottle of strawberry and banana smoothie she made. Sighing she took a sip from it, glancing at the beaker of boiling water and koro-sensei bb's inside it. "The material it's made of makes it possible to liquefy but… I don't think the guy is dumb enough to drink something one of his students would give him…" She pondered on the thought.

"Sai- what are you doing?" Came a familiar voice.

"Trying to think of a way to kill Koro-sensei. What else would I be doing, Nagisa?" Sai replied obviously, glancing at her blue haired cousin. "What are you up to?"

"Why are you doing this in the Teacher's snack room though? And I was looking for you. It's lunch and you normally don't eat, so I was wondering what you were doing." Nagisa explained before walking further into the room. "What's in the beaker?"

"Liquified Anti-Koro-sensei bb's. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't drink them if I offered him a drink… So I'm thinking of how to get him to touch the damn liquid…" Sai grumbled beneath her breath. Who knew trying to figure out how to kill your teacher was so damn hard? The task was a bit frustrating, especially after hearing the classes previous attempts from Nagisa, Isogai, and Maehara. "Hm… I guess I should be thinking about a new way to kill him… Maybe I should test it out first…" She wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Nothing~ Hey, Nagisa-" Sai started before shutting off the fire beneath the beaker. "Get me a pen that Koro-sensei normally uses to grade papers."

"What? Why?" Nagisa asked, though still began to make his exit.

"I wanna test this stuff out and I need his pen to do it." Sai explained vaguely before rushing past him and to the storage room to grab some gloves used for chemistry. Once that was done she rushed back to her small experiment and the smoothie she had made, taking a sip, and waited patiently for Nagisa. "I wonder if this works how I'll utilize it… I suppose I could start putting it on the junk he eats…" She mused.

"Here's the pen." Nagisa entered back in the room. "What exactly are you gonna do to it?"

"Cover it with the liquefied koro-sensei bb's. Like I said before, I wanna test it out. I had Okuda help me add some other chemicals to help the liquefying process and even get rid of any suspicious smells that Koro-sensei would pick up. Now I need your help for it." Sai stated as a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. When it came to experiments or pranks like this, she was always having way too much fun. So much so, that she'd start to forget the consequences of her actions.

For example, back in grade school, she found out her teacher's biggest fear was of spiders. It was just a fear; it was a deathly phobia. But Sai was bored, and decided to have fun with her teacher. She had gone out to the side of the old school, and caught a large wolf spider. During recess, she set the spider in the teacher's desk drawer. When the teacher opened it to grab her grading pencils, the teacher screamed bloody murder before having a panic attack and pushed over some of her students trying to run out of the class. Needless to say, Sai got in big trouble when she got caught. She recklessly put students in danger and scarred her teacher out of boredom.

"Sai, don't go too overboard with this…" Nagisa sighed.

"Now you're being a humorless pinhead Nagisa, it'll be fine. Don't be such a worrywart. You'll get wrinkles." Sai stated before quickly dipping the pen in the liquid inside the beaker, and quickly pulling it out before smearing the liquid over the pen with her glove clad fingers. "Go put it back now." She said as the liquid dried over the pen and handed it to him. "Hurry before break is over and the octopus comes back."

"I'm going, I'm going." Nagisa grumbled before rushing out and putting the pen back where it belonged.

That was when Okajima walked into the lounge, "What are ya up to, Mukami?" Behind him was Maehara and Mimura.

"Testing an assassination idea on Koro-sensei. What are you three doing?" Sai smiled as she began to clean up her small mess. She was naturally very nonchalant with her activities or weird actions. Especially when it came to people she didn't really know. Let alone care about someone she's only known for a week really. As cold as it sounded, she didn't care about anyone else other than Nagisa. It was a borderline unhealthy obsession if she was honest about it.

"We just finished throwing out trash away. What are you gonna do? That stuff is for chemistry right? Does Okuda know?" Mimura asked with a tilt of his head.

"Of course she does. I'm not that smart when it comes to this stuff so I asked her to help. She didn't stay after she finished though because she wanted to go eat." Sai shrugged before walking out of the room with her supplies in hand, heading for the storage room. " I lightly coated Koro-sensei's red pen with liquefied Anti-koro-sensei bb's as a test of sorts. I wanna see if it will still work against him since me and Okuda messed with the chemical makeup of the bb's to liquefy them more efficiently and get rid of any smells Koro-sensei would find suspicious." Using her foot, she slid open the door to the storage. She hoped it worked, otherwise she'd get another headache from thinking too hard.

"For someone who says they aren't that smart in Chemistry, you sure do sound like you know what you're doing." Maehara said with a slightly confused look on his face. "What school did you go to before?"

"A private school in Valence, France." Sai said lightly, though she still sounded irritated by the mention of the school. "It wasn't that great and the programs were... kinda slow."

They were behind in some areas really so she ended up slacking off a lot in the class, managing to keep her grades up with perfect test scores in the areas that were slow.

Maehara gave her a surprised look before asking curiously, "What made you come back to Japan though? You grew up here right? Being out of the country must've been fun."

"You'd think so…" Sai whispered beneath her breath before she gently pushed past him and back to the lounge to grab her smoothie. It was actually boring and lonely since she didn't have any friends or any real family in France. Primarily, it was because Nagisa was not with her.

The four junior high students made their way back to the classroom, waiting for Korosensei to come back. Though once they entered a sudden gust of wind blew into the room. Obviously created as their Koro-sensei.

"Lace~ Nice panty choice~" Karma's voice rang out.

Causing the whole class to peer at the newest member to their bunch, just as Sai's skirt had floated down, and just in time to see Sai's face at the peak of red hot embarrassment and anger towards Karma for pointing it out.

Nagisa's eyes widened and rushed over to his cousin, "Sai- don't pay attention to Karma. The rest of us didn't even see-"

"Speak for yourself Nagisa~ I got some nice pictures~" Okajima said as he held a camera in his hand and began looking through it as if he knew that the gust of wind would have such an effect of Sai's skirt.

"Sai, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Koro-sensei defended as he apologized to his student. "Please forgive me I should've been more careful-"

Sai immediately marched to the back of the room and grabbed her things.

"Sai-" Nagisa started but the whole class was shocking to most of the class.

Once Sai grabbed her things she looked at Karma and how he was sitting back in his chair before kicking in the back legs of said chair, and watched the surprised expression on his face as he fell onto the floor with a thud. "Asshat." She growled before going to Okajima, "You have 3 seconds to delete those pictures before I break your camera." The look in her eyes promised this.

Okajima quickly erased any photos of her panties, though he seemed so reluctant at the same time. Crocodile tears running down his face even as she left the classroom. She stomped off not listening to her cousins call for her nor Koro-sensei's. It was best to leave her to her own devices when upset, otherwise she would hurt someone. And that didn't mean just a punch, it meant someone would end up with serious injuries. The last thing she needed was to put someone into the hospital.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long u.u Busy with school. I'm sorry it kinda sucks too so I'll promise to make the next one better.**

 **Thank you Blackbird66 for helping me proofread n.n**

 **~Chess**


End file.
